


Nothing Else

by Lire_Casander



Series: Missing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Difficult times call for extreme measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else

Draco's face is contorted in pain – white knuckles, forehead covered in blood, back against a tree – while Voldemort aims his wand at him in a swift movement. Harry only has a second before the Unforgivable is cast. He yells.

A flash of green light later, Harry is kneeling besides Draco, hands shaking.

 _Do it_ , he tells himself. _Do it, or just don't, but say something!_

He takes Draco into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Harry," pants Draco. "You've killed him---"

"I love you, Draco."

When his lover rests his forehead on his chest, Harry knows there's nothing else missing.


End file.
